


Awake

by kashmir



Series: Livejournal Mood Ficlets [4]
Category: The OC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-12
Updated: 2005-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_holycitygirl"></span><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/"><b>holycitygirl</b></a> and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> So, [](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**holycitygirl**](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/) and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.

He was doing it again. She rolled over and punched her pillow, trying hard to get back to sleep. But just as she did... He did it again.

She wasn't even sure why it bothered her. He'd done it for years. And it wasn't like they hadn't been sleeping together for years.

Well, to be honest, she was used to him talking in his sleep. When they'd first started spending nights together back in college, she'd thought it was cute and adorable and had teased him unmercifully about it. Back then, though, it had all been meaningless phrases and words. Sometimes her name, sometimes Ryan's, sometimes Captain Oats'.

Nothing that had bothered her. Not like this. Not like it was bothering her now.

Last week, they'd run into Anna Stern who had been in town visiting her parents. They'd laughed, made small talk, exchanged numbers with promises of getting together to 'do lunch' that none of them, not Anna, not Seth, and especially not Summer, had intentions of ever 'doing.'

That night, though, it hadn't been Summer's or Captain Oats' or Ryan's names that came off of his lips.

It had been Anna's.

And ever since then, Summer hadn't been able to sleep.


End file.
